Quand l'amour va ou pas
by Violette - Lolie
Summary: 100 mots sur le couple Draco et Harry. Ajout des chap 17 à 19.
1. Crainte

Petit recueil de 100 mots sur le couple Drago/Harry.

Pas d'ordre chronologique mais chapitres en rapport les uns avec les autres.

**Disclaimer :** tout est à JK Rowling

* * *

**Crainte**

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Détrompe toi, je comprends parfaitement !

- Ça y est tu as remis ton masque du parfait petit Serpentard ! Tu n'essaies même pas de…

- Tu ne m'expliques rien ! Tu m'exposes juste un fait : tu ne veux pas adopter d'enfants. Tu vois j'ai compris.

- Drago…

Un murmure.

- J'ai peur. Je n'ai pas eu de père. Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur.

Sourire triste. Visage attendri.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, tu n'as pas eu de parents et moi je ne veux pas ressembler aux miens. On apprendra ensemble…


	2. Espoir

**Espoir**

_Braillement_

__- Hermione, ton fils pleure.

- J'ai entendu Drago, je ne suis pas encore sourde. Mais il doit apprendre à dormir seul.

- Plus je viens ici, moins je veux adopter !

- Quoi ? Prends tes affaires Drago on s'en va !

_Les rires emplissent la pièce. La théière siffle. Les tasses fument.  
C'est une bonne journée avec de bonnes nouvelles. Les ex-ennemis ont rendez-vous dans dix jours avec la conseillère d'adoption pour déposer leur dossier. Les sourires éclairent les visages. La bonne humeur est de mise. Ce n'est pas une victoire mais c'est déjà un espoir._


	3. Première nuit

Défi de Kanzeon : Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ?

* * *

**Première nuit**

Harry sortit de la salle de bain de son amant. Pour la première fois ils avaient dormi ensemble. Se réveiller à ses côtés avait été merveilleux. Il rentra dans la chambre et aperçut Drago en caleçon. Harry s'arrêta alors net, pris par un fou rire. Drago sembla désarçonné par une telle réaction.

- Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ?

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que sous cette tonne de gel se cachait une chevelure plus folle que la mienne !

- Et ça te fait rire ? J'ai le mérite de la dompter moi !

- Et c'est bien dommage. Tu es très appétissant.

- ... ... ...

_Note pour moi-même : laisser tomber le gel…_

* * *

J'aime beaucoup celle là! c'est mon délire: imaginer que, au naturel, Dray n'a pas du tout les cheveux bien lisse et discipliné.


	4. Refus mortel

**Refus mortel**

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Potter sortez, je dois m'occuper de Mr Malefoy.

- Que c'est-il passé…

- Vous jubilez Potter ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, sortez avant que je ne perde patience.

- Que c'est-il passé !

_Inquiet, le visage tiré par la fatigue, Dumbledore entre à son tour dans l'infirmerie._

- Pompom, son état ?

- Mauvais ! Ils ne l'ont pas loupé. C'est un miracle que…

- QUE C'EST-IL PASSÉ ?

- Harry ! Calme toi mon garçon. Drago a besoin de repos.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Qui… Qui l'a mis dans cet état ?

- Drago a refusé la Marque des Ténèbres.

* * *

Pour ceux qui aurait un doute c'est évidemment Severus qui s'énerve sur Potter.


	5. Bâtir une nouvelle vie

**Bâtir une vie nouvelle**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si proche de lui. Ou peut être que si justement.

Lui savait ce que c'était de se sentir seul au monde, de penser que l'on n'existe pour personne. Il était passé par là et il en était sorti, heureusement.

Alors, peut être est-ce pour ces raisons que tous les soirs il voulait le voir. _En secret_. Regardant se remettre de ses blessures celui qui avait tout perdu pour être libre, celui qui avait renié sa famille pour garder un bras vierge, celui qui avait dû payer cet affront par son sang…

Alors, c'était pour lui dire de ne pas regretter son choix, que chaque soir, Harry restait au chevet de son meilleur ennemi.


	6. Annonce

**Annonce**

_Soupir, air grave_

- Mione, Ron, je dois vous parler.

- Oulà, je sens qu'on ne va pas apprécier.

- Oui, quand tu prends cet air, c'est que le pire est à craindre.

- Surtout rappelez-vous que nous sommes amis, que vous ne voulez que mon bonheur, que…

- Arrête de tourner autour du chaudron !

- Je… Nous… JesuisencoupleavecDrago !

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- J'ai juste compris Drago !

- Tu penses qu'il essaie de nous dire qu'il sort avec Drago ?

- Y a de forte chance.

_Sourire moqueur. Air hébété._

- Laisse tomber Harry, ça fait un moment qu'on est au courant, comme tout Poudlard d'ailleurs, vous êtes pas vraiment discret !


	7. Replis sur soi

**Replis sur soi**

Je l'observe évoluer parmi ses camarades.

Apparemment ils ne sont pas encore au courant de son refus. Ils ne l'ont pas encore lynché ni même rejeté.

En apparence rien n'a changé et pourtant tout est différent… parce qu'il est différent.

Sa démarche, son regard. Il semble absent. Comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance.

J'ai beau le voir, c'est comme s'il n'était plus là.

J'aimerais aller lui parler pour… _je ne sais pas_.

Je m'inquiète.

Pour lui.

Ne te renferme pas Drago.

C'était le bon choix.

Ne regrette pas.


	8. Discussion au coin du lac !

**Discussion au coin du lac !**

**Parc de Poudlard**

- Va dispenser tes bons sentiments ailleurs.

- …

- Dégage ou retire moi cette foutu cape qu'on s'explique une fois pour toute.

_Scintillement du tissu sous les pales rayons lunaires._

- Maintenant écoute moi bien _Saint Potter_, je ne le répèterais pas. JE NE SUIS PAS TA PROCHAINE BA ! Replie tes ailes, prends ton auréole sous le bras et fais de l'air ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je n'ai pas servi Voldemort, je n'ai pas plus l'intention de servir Dumbledore. C'est leur guerre, pas la mienne !

_Bruit de pas rageurs direction le château._


	9. Mourir de rire

Un petit peu d'humour pour remettre l'ambiance!

* * *

**Mourir… de rire ?**

- Imbécile

- Crétin

- Troll

- Crapaud

- Veracrasse

_Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient, les insultes fusaient._

- Scrout à pétard

- Cornichon

- Piti… Qwaa ? Cornichon ?

_Sourire naissant ; Regard glacial_

- Oui cornichon ! Ça te plait pas, c'est le but je te signale…

_Fou rire difficilement contenu._

-…cornichon…

- Sache Potter que j'ai horreur des cornichons ! Je déteste ça ! Cornichon c'est la pire insultes que je connaisse !

_Regard meurtrier, poings serrés ; Dernières barrières qui cèdent._

- Mouhahaha… Cornichon ! C'est pas une insulte ça ! Cornichon… Mouhaha.

- Arrête de rire comme un imbécile !

- Pas comme un imbécile mon cœur, comme un cornichon…


	10. Fusion sous la lune

**Fusion sous la lune**

_Ils ne parlaient pas. C'était bien le seul endroit où ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils communiquaient autrement une fois dans les airs. Un langage qui passait par le regard, par les gestes. Il n'existait plus rien autour d'eux. Seul comptait cette petite balle aux ailes blanches. Et sous la nuit étoilée, ils cherchaient avidement l'éclat doré. Et sur leur balai il n'y avait plus de haine, parce qu'enfin seuls il n'y avait plus de masque. Ils pouvaient enfin être eux. Deux gosses. Deux gosses rattrapant leur jeunesse volée._


	11. Souffrances

**Souffrances**

- Comment ai-je pu croire que ça marcherait ! Tu ne sais qu'attaquer !

- Tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute Potter !

- Quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu as insulté mes parents !

- J'étais ivre !

- Ca n'excuse rien.

- Tu n'as pas été tendre toi non plus…

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! Tu n'as jamais été aussi violent Drago ! Regarde un peu l'état de cet appartement.

_Tendrement._

- Si tu ne m'expliques pas Drago, je ne peux rien faire…

- Personne n'y peut plus rien. Il est mort. Mon père est mort hier.


	12. Coupe de cheveux

Stupide pari version I :

**Coupe de cheveux !**

- Draco ! Tes cheveux !

- Pas de commentaire Granger !

- Laisse tomber Mione, il est de mauvaise humeur. Il est mauvais perdant !

- N'aie pas honte Draky tu es à croquer.

_Clin d'œil aguicheur_

- Blaize, la ferme !

- Et puis ça fait très Serpentard !

- Tu trouves aussi ? Là il est vraiment le Prince des Serpentards…

- Weasley si tu veux pas recevoir un sort mal placé…

- Il n'y est pour rien si tu as _encore_ perdu !

- Potter !

- T'énerves pas Drakychou, ton teint rouge jure affreusement avec tes cheveux.

_Rires. Pas qui s'éloignent._

- Reviens Drago ! Je t'aime toujours moi ! Même avec tes cheveux couleur épinard !

* * *

Je sais, c'est un sacrilège de toucher aux cheveux de Drago mais… je n'ai pas pu résister !


	13. Elfe de maison ?

Je me suis rendu compte que dans ce recueil c'était toujours Draco qui trinquait ! C'est une _petite_ vengeance. Lol.

* * *

Stupide pari . Version II

**Elfe de maison ?**

- Hors de question !

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je vais perdre mon pari…

- Justement, c'est ton pari, pas le mien ! Tu n'avais pas à me mêler à ça, débrouille-toi !

- Drago…

- Si tu veux te ridiculiser, grand bien te fasse mais moi je tiens à ma dignité.

- Mais personne ne saura que c'est nous puisque c'est un bal costumé ! tout le monde sera déguisé !

- Moi je le saurai, c'est déjà trop ! Sans compter Weasley…

- Alors tu es prêt à perdre contre Ron !

- Je ne vais rien perdre du tout, c'est _toi_ qui va perdre !

o O o

- Et ça ne te dérange pas que ton petit ami soit un perdant ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! Harry James Potter, tu peux être le roi des ringards si ça te chantes, je te donne ma bénédiction ! De toute façon tu ne me feras pas porter ce truc immonde !

_Harry jeta un oeil au costume étalé sur le lit._

- M'enfin c'est mignon une petite fouine blanche !

- J'ai décidé de rayer définitivement de ma mémoire cet épisode malheureux de ma vie. Je te le répète une dernière fois Harry, ce sera sans moi !

o O o

_**Nuit du susnommé bal.**_

- Drago ! Quelle élégance ! Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais Jules César !

- Mais voyons Mione, tu penses bien qu'être sorcier ou moldus importe peu quand on est un grand empereur !

- Harry mon cœur tu m'as l'air contrarié.

- Contrarié oui c'est le mot !

- Tu es très bien aussi Harry ! C'est une importante prise de position politique ! Tu vas pouvoir faire changer les mentalités et qui sait peut être même faire intégrer des gens à la S.A.L.E. !

- Hors de question ! J'ai déjà bien assez la honte, je vais pas en plus faire de la pub ! Et où est Ron que je lui touche deux mots à propos de mon « déguisement » !

* * *

Il serait pas trop chou habillé avec une taie d'oreiller ? (qui a dit il serait mieux sans ? lol ) Je suis sur que ça n'enlèverait rien à son _charme_ !


	14. Chacun pour soi et dieu pour tous

**Chacun pour soi et dieu pour tous !**

_Course effrénée, dérapage contrôlé, porte ouverte, vite refermée, respiration saccadée._

- Harry ? T'as le feu aux fesses ?

- Pire, Hermione !

- Tu fuis ta meilleure amie !

- Quand elle est dans cet état… OUI ! Je préférerais affronter une furie à la diète, j'aurais au moins une chance de m'en tirer indemne !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ?

- Elle décompte jours et heures jusqu'aux ASPICS et nous force Ron et moi à passer tout notre temps à réviser… Je n'en peux plus !

- Et tu as laissé Weasley affronter ce 'monstre sanguinaire' seul ? Je savais bien que le courage des Griffondors était surfait !


	15. La première fois

**La première fois**

La première fois qu'Harry était rentré de mission, il était blessé mais fier d'avoir effectué son devoir.

La première fois qu'il avait du ramener une Hermione gravement blessée, il pensait en mourir de chagrin.

La première fois qu'il avait ôté la vie, il avait été horrifié de la facilité avec laquelle il avait prononcé le sort mortel.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Draco dans le camp des Mangemorts, il avait failli y rester, trop choqué pour réagir.

Mais maintenant, après une année de guerre, il était juste las. Las que tout cela se termine. Car il savait qu'il y avait perdu bien plus que son innocence, il y avait laissé son âme…


	16. Le prix de la guerre

Petite scène inspirée du chapitre 4 de « _Dans la peau_ » de Artoung

* * *

**Le prix de la guerre**

- Que c'est-il passé ! Lui qui ne jurait que par le sacro-saint Expelliarmus lance désormais des Impardonnables ? Sa voix monta dans les aiguës trahissant l'horreur de la situation à ses yeux. Vous deviez le protéger!

- C'est la guerre Drago, répondit Dumbledore tristement.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! Je ne prends pas tous ces risques pour le voir sur un champ de bataille. C'est pour ça que je suis devenu espion ! Vous deviez le garder loin des combats, loin de cette prophétie de malheur. Mais une fois de plus vous ne faites que ce qui vous arrange ! On est tous des pions dans cette foutue guerre, pour vous comme pour Voldemort !


	17. A la guerre comme à la guerre

**Note : **Nouvel arrivage de drabbles ^^

* * *

**A la guerre comme à la guerre**

Le prince des Serpentard était déchu. Depuis que ses camarades avaient appris son refus de porter La Marque, ils avaient fait de sa vie un enfer. Mais Drago n'avait rien dit, il savait se défendre. Il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour diverses blessures… mais ses ennemis aussi !

Il avait fallu un empoisonnement pour que son meilleur ami Blaise signal la guerre interne au directeur de l'école.

Dumbledore convoqua alors Drago dans son bureau et lui exposa longuement les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

Il pouvait assurer sa sécurité dans le château… ou faire de lui un espion.


	18. Réunion chaotique et union contre nature

**Réunion chaotique et union contre nature**

Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était la première fois que Snape et lui étaient d'accord. Pourtant cela ne le surprit pas. Il était même soulagé de le voir à ses cotés car Snape était le mieux placé pour comprendre l'horreur de la situation.

Ils étaient à une réunion de l'Ordre lorsque Dumbledore fit l'annonce à l'assemblée. Une simple annonce qui avait mis Harry et Severus dans une rage folle. Ils s'étaient levés d'un bond, renversant chaises et cafés, hurlant comme des damnés contre cette décision insensée et bien trop dangereuse.

_Drago Malefoy avait rejoint l'Ordre en tant qu'agent double. _


	19. Ta colère est ma seule constante

**Dans ce monde en guerre ta colère est ma seule constante**

Le soir où Drago rentra au manoir Malefoy avec La Marque, ses parents étaient soulagés, ils étaient de nouveau dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le soir où Drago rentra au QG avec La Marque, les membres de l'Ordre étaient soulagés, ils avaient de nouveau un atout pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce même soir Drago rencontre Harry près du lac mais dans ses yeux émeraudes, il ne lu pas de soulagement, il vit de la peine, de l'inquiétude et même de la pitié. Et _il détesta ça_. Alors son poing vint s'écraser contre le visage du brun. La surprise passée, les yeux verts se remplirent de colère. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça car Drago fut soulagé de retrouver ce regard auquel il était habitué.


End file.
